Blue
by Mephistophelian
Summary: Just a one-shot about Hiei and an OC named Kara. R&R Please! I'll love you forever and ever! oathetically cute smile


****

Blue.

Hey, How's it goin'! YYH isn't mine but Kara is! YEAH!

"So why do I have to meet this girl again?" Yusuke asked. "Because she's beautiful and she can help you with your cases." Koinma answered. "Fine toddler, just tell me where to meet her." Yusuke said. "I'm (twitch) not (twitch) a (twitch) TODDLER!!!! And you can meet her at the park." Koinma said as he regained his composer. "Yeah sure toddler." Yusuke said then headed off towards the park. "I never should have granted him life. I mean come on. The least he can do is stick to the deal. But noooo. He keeps calling me a toddler." Koinma mumbled to himself, "Ogre! Give me my pacifier back!" "But sir, your much too old for a pacifier!" George yelled as he ran from Koinma. "Ogre! You'll be punished for this!!" Koinma yelled.

"Hey Yusuke, where are you in a hurry to get off to?" Keiko called out as she saw Yusuke. "Um, I'm going to the park to meet someone." Yusuke answered. "Cool, I'll come too." Keiko said happily. "Uh, sure. I guess." Yusuke said hesitantly.

"Are you the one called Yusuke?" A girl with blue hair, a blue shirt, a small blue shirt, and two tremendously huge wings no one seemed to notice, asked. "No." The man replied, and the girl began to ask randomly cute guys, if 'they were the one called Yusuke?'.

" Hey miss! I'm Yusuke!" Yusuke yelled.

" Oh. Boton said you were cute. Then again, Boton does exaggerate a lot." The girl said sadly.

"Thanks a lot." Yusuke mumbled.

" Are we going yet?" The girl asked in a high pitched voice.

" Shirley right?" Yusuke asked.

" No. My name is Kara. Can we go yet?" Kara asked impatiently.

' I could have sworn Koenma said your name was Shirley." Yusuke said.

" Maybe if you actually _listened_ to Koenma, you'd know what he said." Kara suggested..

" listen to the brat. That's a new idea." Yusuke said. Soon the three were at Yusuke's house.

" Get me some chips old maid!" Kara yelled.

" I'm not an old maid! And you have two feet! Go get them yourself!" Keiko yelled.

" Yusuke, are you gonna let her talk to me like that?' Kara asked.

" Keiko, would you, please, go get Kara some chips." Yusuke said with some effort.

"FINE!" Keiko yelled, then left to get the chips from the kitchen, " There, happy!?"

" There stale" Kara said.

" What! I just bought those yesterday so if your gonna say there stale then go buy your own!" Keiko yelled.

" I don't have to stand for this!" Kara yelled.

" Your sitting down." Keiko stated.

" Go buy some chips old maid. " Kara said, ignoring the comment maid by Keiko.

" AUGHH!!! Fine!" Keiko yelled, then stormed out of the house.

" Keiko's gonna hate me." Yusuke mumbled.

" Its okay!" Kara yelled, now perky.

" We're here.: Kurama said as he opened the door.

" OH!! SHORTY! WORTY! POURTY! ISNT HE SUCH A CUTIE! HE'S SO HUGGABLE AND SQUEEZABLE!!!" Kara yelled as she hugged, squeezed, etc etc, Hiei. Hiei started twitching and everyone laughed.

" I'm gonna kill you!!" Hiei yelled then started chasing Kara around the room at an amazing speed.

Well, this is an interesting site." Kurama stated, " Do you think we should stop them?"

" Probably so. " Yusuke said.

" No! Don't! This is funny!" Kuwabara laughed. Kurama paid no heed top Kuwabara's words, then reached forward and seemed to grab air, but as he formed two fist, two people appeared out of the blur of black, white, and blue. Kurama had somehow managed to grab Hiei and Kara's shirt collars.

" May we continue this meeting?" Kurama said as if he were talking to children.

" Yes." Kara answered as she returned to a corner of Yusuke's practically bare room. She was soon joined by Hiei.

" Everyone, this is Kara." Yusuke said.

" Hi!" Kara exclaimed.

" She'll be joining our team." Yusuke explained.

" And I'll be leaving." Hiei said.

" No you wont. If you quit this team then you'll have to go to Makai prison." Kurama said.

" So." Hiei replied.

" So, Kuwabara will be able to ask Yukina to marry him." Kurama answered.

" Oh, yeah." Hiei said, then gave Kuwabara a glare that could freeze the Sahara.

" OH YAY! Hiei! We get to work together! Won't that be fun!" Kara yelled as she hugged Hiei.

" No." Hiei replied, then reached for his katana but was shocked not to find it.

" Looking for this?" Kara asked as she held the katana up by the blade.

" How the---" But unfortunately, Hiei couldn't continue his potty mouthed saying seeing as everyone else was exclaiming other, more proper, things.

" where's my wallet!? " Yusuke yelled.

" And my watch!" Kurama exclaimed.

" And my picture of kitty," Kuwabara said, "What, kitty is very dear to me."

" You guys don't take very good care of your stuff. I took all of this AFTER I stopped running." Pulling everything out of her sleeves. She gave Hiei his Katana, headband, scarf, and left shoe. She tossed Kurama his golden pocket watch, Yusuke his wallet, and Kuwabara his picture.

" Its okay Kitty, your back with me." Kuwabara said as he stroked the picture.

" Dude, its a picture, of a cat." Yusuke said.

" Don't listen to him, he's just jealous." Kuwabara said. ( Everyone else sweatdrops{ Yeah, Kuwabara is an idiotic freak, but I can't help that. Togashi sama can. But I'm not Togashi sama the great comic creator.})

' Uhh... Maybe I shouldn't mess with the idiot." KAra said.

" No. You also shouldn't mess with me." Hiei said as he put his katana in its sheath.

" What?" Kara asked.

" huh?" Hiei asked.

" Why?" Kara said.

" What?" Hiei said.

" Really," Kara said, " A duck?"

" WHAT! What s your pathetic little mouth blabbering on about!" Hiei yelled, very frustrated.

" LETS GO CAMPING!" Kara yelled.

" OK. I could really go for a camping trip." Yusuke said.

" I'll go get some stuff." Kuwabara said, then rushed out of the room.

" Why don't you and Kurama find a campsite Kara." Yusuke suggested.

" OK! Come on Red!" Kara exclaimed, then marched off.

" I'll go with them.' Hiei said, then followed Kurama out the door.

" Hey Red, how'd you know about this place?" Kara asked.

" I've come here since I was a little boy, and please stop calling me Red.

" What a pathetic little girl. Who do you think you are to call Kurama Red." Hiei muttered.

" Hiei, come here. I want to show you something." kara said as she leaned off the tree branch she was currently laying on so as to be eye level with Hiei.

" What do you want?" Hiei asked rudely, or at least, he intended to. In the middle of 'you' Kara kissed him on the lips and his eyes went all swirly.

Suddenly Hiei fell over in and unaware daze.

' What did you do that for?" Kurama asked with humor in his voice.

" He wouldn't shut up. Red, I don't like that look. Re, what are you doing. Red stop. Red, you are a freak." Kara said.

" Hu? What happened?" Hiei said groggily as he woke up.

" Morning sleepin' beauty.' Kara said. He noticed she was wearing different clothes. she had on blue shorts, an extremely short blue shirt with puffy sleeves that fell off her shoulders, and blue boots.

" how are you feeling Hiei?" Kurama asked as he suppressed laughter.

" Lookin' good Hiei.' Yusuke commented with a snicker.

" How's it goin'? " Kuwabara said as his face turned red from glee. Boton didn't even get a sentence in, she just started laughing and was soon joined by everyone else.

" What!" Hiei demanded and tried to stand up but had some difficulty, seeing as how he was three inches taller. He looked down and saw a pair of platform shoes on his feet. He also saw a pink dress, glittery bracelets, and a pinkish-red cloth wrapped around his arm.

" I gave the platforms." Boton confessed.

' The dress was my sisters." Kuwabara said.

" I wrapped a red cloth around your arm and stuffed it with rose petals." Kurama said proudly.

" Why?" Hiei asked.

" I dunno." Kurama answered.

" What about you Yusuke?" Hiei asked, very agitated.

" I did your makeup." Yusuke chuckled.

" MAKEUP!" Hiei yelled. Kara handed Hiei a mirror, which, bye the way. was blue.

" AUHHH!!!!!!!" Hiei screamed.

" I had Yusuke do my make up!" Kurama exclaimed proudly.

" You wear makeup?" Hiei asked as he took the makeup off with a blue towel handed to him by Kara.

" Not usually its just that Yusuke did it so well. Hey Yusuke, where did you learn to do makeup?" Kurama asked.

" I don't want to talk about that.' Yusuke replied flatly.

" Um, Hiei. Do you want your clothes back?" Kara asked.

" Hn. Of course I do you baka." Hiei said, trying to save face. Kara handed him his clothes and he hopped off, when he returned he was empty handed.

" Where's my sisters dress?" Kuwabara asked.

" The wolves felt naked." Hiei replied cryptically.

" What's that supposed to mean?" Kuwabara asked, utterly confused.

" It means the wolves have torn the dress to pieces." Yusuke said, " Hey Hiei. Why were you out for so long? When we came to the camp you were unconscious."

" I, well, um. IT WAS HER FAULT!!" Hiei yelled then ran. Everyone looked at Kara who smiled, took a deep breath then said,

" well, hieiwastalkingtoomuchaboutmebeingrudeandpatheticandstuffsoidecidedthebestcourseofactionwouldbetoshuthimupbutafteraquickstudyofhimicametotheconclusionthattheonlypossiblewaytoknockhimoutwouldbeeitheralongtumbledownniagrafallsorikisshimnowsincewearentanywherenearniagrafallsidecidedtokisshimafterwardhegotallswirlyeyedandfelldownunconciousejustasipredictedunfortunatlyididnotpredictthatkuramawouldwrapphieisarmupnordidiknowyouallwouldpullyourchildishyetfunnypranksonhimthenhewokeupandsawthathewasinadressplatformjewleryandmakeupwhereaponehegotembarassedandlefttochangewhenhereturnedheblamedmeforhistroublesandthatleadsuptonow." Then she drew a breath.

" Wow, that was a lot of information." Yusuke said.

" What did he mean the wolves felt naked?" Kuwabara asked.

OSWAR


End file.
